Shadow Hand
by maverick9871
Summary: A secret weapon that has been used since the founding of Konoha to prevent it's destruction is accidently used on a pair of prodigies. See what happens when given a chance both learn what it really means to be the be control of your own fates.


I don't own Naruto or anything.

18 year old Jounin Neji Hyuuga who had his Byakugan active frowned and said "It's not working Shikamaru, Naruto not fast enough to counter Madara phase jutsu. Even if his new jutsu has the power to destroy Madara it's no good if he can't touch him."

17 year old Shikamaru frowned and said "Watch Madara shadow, tell me if it phases as well the next time Naruto attacks." as he had his hands together in his thinking pose.

A few moments later Neji said "Yes, his shadow disappears when he phases out. Surely your not thinking you could catch him in your shadow."

Shikamaru who was silent said "No...you can though."

Neji glanced back at Shikamaru and said "Do what."

Shikamaru said "I have a plan...I'm going to use my shadow possession jutsu and anchor my body to yours without finishing it so you can still move your arms but my legs will be moving on my own. You will have to move while using your chakra to over power my arms though while henged into me."

Neji asked "What are you planning Shikamaru."

Shikamaru said "It's troublesome...someone has to sacrifice themself to hold Madara down long enough for Naruto jutsu to hit. Physical attacks won't work on Madara but chakra based attacks will...I'm going to use Naruto Sexy no jutsu that he taught Konohamaru who taught it to me and use it to change into you. You will then control my body and make it appear that I am you and when I get close enough I want you to have me try to hit his heart with a strike. Madara will phase and then I will drop the jutsu on you while moving it to cover Madara. Madara won't realise the trick until it's to late and then Naruto can finish Madara...it's the only way to end this war."

Neji frowned and said "Why don't we both just charge him at the same time."

Shikamaru said "No, he's seen us here and will know that one of us is me. The only way that we could get close is if he thinks that your me and I'm you until it's to late."

Neji closed his eyes and after a few moments said in a sad voice "I am humbled and honored to have met and served with you Shikamaru...lets do this."

A few moments later 'Neji' began to run toward Madara and Naruto who were fighting each other.

When 'Neji' got within 20 ft of the battle Naruto who had jumped back to avoid Madara saw 'Neji' and frowned as he felt the chakra signature of 'Neji' and thought "_Shikamaru, what are you doing." _and then shouted "OH SHIT, NO SHIKAMARU_." _as he saw Shikamaru run past a Hiraishin kunai Naruto had used earlier in the battle before Shikamaru shadow hit the kunai causing it to glow.

Shikamaru blinked as he heard Naruto shout and then blinked again when everything around him changed and he looked around and thought "_What the hell."_

Shikamaru found himself sitting in the accademy and heard Kiba say "Hey dobe, what are you doing here, this is only for those who graduated."

Naruto grabbed his hiate and said "I did pass, see."

Shikamaru thought "_It can't be, this is the day we graduated."_ as he saw the size of everyone in the room and tried to supress his chakra and bite his lip to dispel any genjutsu.

Shikamaru frowned and thought "_Naruto tried to warn me about something...maybe he knows what's going on."_ and he quickly got up out of his chair and before Naruto could sit down he grab Naruto by the arm stopping Naruto and said "Naruto, I don't have time to explain, I need to know, do you know anyone named ero-sannin."

Naruto looked confused and said "No...why."

Shikamaru frowned and said "What a drag, I need a cigerette." as he began to walk back and sat down and Shikamaru said "Troublesome."

Choji said "What are you talking about needing a cigerette Shikamaru, you don't smoke."

Shikamaru said "I will by the end of the day, trust me."

As Iruka came in and gave everyone thier teams Shikamaru stood up and was about to walk out of the room with Choji when an ANBU appeared and said "Shikamaru Nara, the Hokage has requested your presence a moment. Please come with me."

Shikamaru frowned and said "I'll catch up with you later Choji." as he walked over to the ANBU who put his hand on Shikamaru shoulder and shushined away.

When Shikamaru arrived in the Hokage office he saw the Sandaime and Neji who was holding an ice pack to his cheek and blinked and Neji said "Not a word Nara, **Not** a word."

Shikamaru said "Size 11, Lee finally got you while sober huh." causing Neji eye to twitch.

The Sandaime said "Leave us ANBU."

After the ANBU left the Sandaime said "How did either of you come in contact with the Shadow Hand."


End file.
